


Scat Poem

by DookieDee



Series: Scat Poems [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Asthma, Average sized cock, Brown Gold, Death, Demented Eyes, Farting, God - Freeform, Implied Gord Vendome, Implied Jimmy Tincent, Implied Johnny Vincent, Implied Pregnancy, Jalapenos, Lust, M/M, Onions, Poetry, Scat, Short but painfully Thick Cock, Smut, Suicide, Unshaven dirty hole, Vomiting, chili - Freeform, diarrhoea, eating scat, hot dogs, nerd clique, scat covered fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DookieDee/pseuds/DookieDee
Summary: Algernon Papadopoulos and Bucky Pasteur decide to have some 'shitty' fun. Little did they know, it would end in tragedy.





	Scat Poem

**Author's Note:**

> It all goes downhill from here, folks.

Algie, butt naked, eyed the male underneath him, whose body was slender in contrast to his own rotund one. Bucky, sprawled out on the old mattress, returned his gaze, an amount of lust equal to Algie's own reflecting in his demented eyes. Bucky proceeded to nod his head, signalling for Algie to do what they'd been discussing all night. On cue, the larger boy turned, bent forward- his large belly resting on his thighs- and exposed his unshaven, dirty hole to the other. An audible snicker was heard from behind him, just before Bucky spoke. "Do it, baby." There was a short pause- though not of hesitation- followed by several grunts, but soon enough the two boys got what they wanted. Hot, pure liquid diarrhoea quickly began to leak from Algie's ass, falling directly onto Bucky's hard, waiting length.

As was expected, some of the brown gold landed on the sheets and floor, turning once pristine linen the same dark colour, but it was no big deal. In immediate response, Bucky's head tipped back and mouth opened, letting loose a single loud moan. "AGHH." He internally wished that some of the scat would get in his mouth, but that act was best saved for another time. "Oh man, I wish some of the scat would get in my mouth." For now, he brought his hand to his length, rubbing the literal shit that coated it over the entirety of his average sized member. Algernon, who'd mistakenly thought the contents of his bowels were scarce, accidentally released some more of said substance on Bucky's hand, accompanying this with a loud, liquidy fart.

Of course, Bucky eagerly welcomed this extra bit of gold, inhaling deeply to fully take in both the scent of shit and Algie's fart. Once his colon was finally empty, the larger boy erupted in a fit of giggles, displaying just how excited he was for the scene that was about to transpire. "Teehehehehe!" The more dominant of the two proclaimed, "I'm ready for you, baby. Bucky Jr. and I both are." Promptly, Algernon turned so he was again facing Bucky, not taking more than a few seconds to admire his 'shitty' work before he straddled his lap, and, without any hesitation, slid his lubricated length inside his still messy hole. Because the scat was total liquid, there was no bits of food nor strands of pulled ass hairs in it, which was admittedly a disappointment to the teen, though only a minor one, as he knew having diarrhoea was well worth the sacrifice in the end.

Impatient, Algie quickly began to bounce on Bucky's cock, having no trouble taking all of it thanks to both the lubricant and his prior experience. They moaned in unison, Bucky's hands moving to grab Algie's hip and length, smearing his shit on both of them. As he stroked Algie's short but painfully thick cock, it seemed to encourage the red haired boy to go faster; a feat that was impressive considering his weight. Bucky wasn't going to complain, though- so long as his lover didn't tire himself out before they both orgasmed. Thankfully, Bucky's wish wasn't an unrealistic one. Yes, the two had sex often, but neither of them had very good endurance, which was likely obvious seeing as they were both nerds.

"Oh, Algernon the fourth...!" Bucky moaned, his demented eyes fluttering shut. Algie, whose normal eyes were still very much open, was relieved that the demented orbs of his lover were now closed, no longer staring directly through his very soul. Seeing his moan as a sign he was doing a good job, Algie reached behind himself, grabbing some of the scat on the sheets and, in a moment of pleasure from the way the warm, brown substance felt on his hand, flung it forward, fulfilling Bucky's earlier wish of getting the liquid in his mouth as it was still open from his moaning. Seeing the brown coat Bucky's fair skin was more than enough to earn a groan from Algie's own lips, consecutively popping his scat covered fingers into his (own) mouth so they could both taste the digested meal of hot dogs with chili, onions and jalapenos he had for lunch earlier.

The smell of their sex and the scat lacing the room, the moment that pushed them both over the edge was when they heard another boy vomit very ugly-like outside their bedroom door, subsequently exclaiming in a nasally voice, "Oh /god/, what is that smell? Johnny, help me!!" As this boy retched some more, Bucky and Algie both met a climax simultaneously. Algie's seed spilled on his lover's chest, bits of brown specks in the otherwise white substance, while Bucky came inside his lover's ass-- hard.

Both brown and white started to seep from Algie's loose hole, further staining their sheets as the bigger boy rolled off his boyfriend so he was lying on his back. Bucky was tired, as was expected after a rough scat session, but Algie seemed to be struggling to catch his breath much more than normal. "Algie, are you okay?" Bucky asked between breaths, his demented gaze landing on the other boy. "Asthma- can't-" was the only reply he received. Concerned, the skinnier boy sat up, now nudging Algernon. "Algie, stop it silly. You're scaring me." Poor Bucky, he didn't know about Algie's asthma, simply thinking the whole thing was some sort of joke. "Bucky, I-I can't- help-" were the final words Algernon the forth uttered before falling dead from a lack of oxygen, covered in his own shit and cum. Only then did Bucky realise the severity of the whole situation. "Noo, Algie!" he shrieked, a liquid other than diarrhoea filling his eyes as he rose to his knees."Why, God, why have you forsaken him!?" he yelled, directing his anger to the ceiling, as if the higher power he called upon would materialise there.

T'was to no avail, and so, broken hearted with the death of his one true love, Bucky had no choice but to hang himself in Gord's room, dying just as he lived: covered in shit.


End file.
